Black Roses
by erosion
Summary: ONESHOT Sesshomaru is the angel of death. Everything he touches, dies. One day, he meets a young lady, Rin. He offers her a black rose that was poisoned with hatred and would surely kill her, but by her touch, can his black heart turn red ?


**Black Roses**

ONE-SHOT;

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha, gosh.

_Sesshomaru is the angel of death. Everything he touches, dies. One day, he meets a young lady, Rin. He offers her a black rose that was poisoned with hatred and would surely kill her, but by her touch, can his black heart turn red ?_

Sesshomaru: about 24, and Rin about 19-20 ish.

--------------------

Sesshomaru was the angel of death. He lived on the darkess places of earth, and was hidden from the world. Sesshomaru hated everyone. Everyone who was warm, full of life, love, smiles. Everything alive, he needed to kill. Every step he takes, he darkens the earth. The grass would wilt, burn. Flowers would blacken, and glow with hatred.

Sesshomaru had made his territory on the edge of the big city, New York. Many have been curious and entered his grounds, but they all died at the first step. Sesshomaru lay under a wilted, dead tree. Black leaves began to fall as Sesshomaru caught one in his hands.

"It's beautiful."

Sesshomaru looked up to the sky. Dark, black clouds passed, and the whispering wind would send chills up your spine.

Sesshomaru was dressed in a kimono. Silky, white, and black. A fury coat spread over his shoulders as it blew in the wind.

Sesshomaru was walking around his territory as he heard a voice.

"Sir ! Excuse me sir !" A young girl shouted, waving her hands around.

_What ? A human girl was able to step foot into my territory ?_

"What," Sesshomaru spat.

The girl looked around, "Wow.. it's so dead around here.."

"That's the point.." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath.

"What ?" The girl questioned.

Sesshomaru turned around, "What do you want ?"

The girl ran over to Sesshomaru, showing him a map.

"Well, I just moved here from Beverly, and I have no idea where my new house should be located."

Sesshomaru took a look at the map.

_What ? This place.. it's my territory !"_

"It's.. Leave me alone, ask some one else." Sesshomaru groaned as he began walking away.

"Hey !" The girl shouted running over to Sesshomaru, "From what the map says, my house should be located right around here !"

Sesshomaru began to growl, trying to hide sight of the house over the hill.

"Hey, what's that ? Isn't that.." The girl questioned, trying to peek over Sesshomaru's shoulder as she finally had a look.

"Hey ! That's my house ! That's it !"

Sesshomaru groaned.

_She should be dead by now !_

"So we're neighbours. Well hello, I'm Rin." The girl smiled as she began to run up to the hill, "Come on, I wanna go check my house out !"

Sesshomaru sighed as he snapped.

_How the hell did she even get passed the invisible barrier ? Who is this girl ?_

Rin began jogging up the hill, _What a grouchy guy.._

Sesshomaru followed behind the girl Rin in anger as he finally put a straight face on.

As they reached the top of the hill, the girl rin ooed and ahhed, "IT'S BEAUTIFUL !"

Sesshomaru gasped, _What ? It's hideous ! Where'd all the darkness go._

Sesshomaru peered around, seeing that the dark clouds were passing away, and life began to spring from the ground.

_This girl.. !_

Rin scurried into her house, noticing the clouds were passing, "Hey, I guess that.. strange storm is over !"

Sesshomaru couldn't take it, he ran after Rin and tried to grab onto her for an attack.

"GRR !" Sesshomaru yelled, attacking with all he might as a barrier was put up and fired him back.

_WHAT WAS THAT !_

Rin began looking around her house, not noticing that Sesshomaru had just tried to attack her. The young girl ran up and down the house as she began looking upstairs as she looked downstairs to Sesshomaru with a smile, "Isn't it so pretty ?"

Sesshomaru began growling with anger.

_How dare she call this beautiful ?_

Sesshomaru left the house, stomping away as he finally popped with an idea.

_Wait.. I could.. I could kill her ! Yes, the black rose spell._

After Rin peered around all the rooms, she ran downstairs screaming, "Sir, isn't it .. ?"

She noticed Sesshomaru was gone, "Sir.. ?"

-----------------

Sesshomaru was behind the oak tree once more, but it bloomed this time with colour.

Sesshomaru picked up a red rose as he yanked out one of his fangs and began to concentrate into it.

Suddenly, black ink, no, black blood began to drip from it, onto the rose. The rose began to darken, and finally wilt black. He then put it to his mouth, and blew on it as it turned back red.

_The rose looks red indeed, but is poisoned with hatred. She shall die. How dare she enter my lair._

Rin ran out of her house, looking down from the hill, "There you are sir !"

Sesshomaru tried to be kind to Rin, tricking her into his death trap, "Rin ! Hey."

Rin came running down the hill, "I was wondering where you went, sir !"

"Call me Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said, forcing a smile.

_Smiling, the horror._

Rin sat under the oak tree, Sesshomaru sitting beside her.

Rin sighed as she smiled, looking up at the sky, hearing the sounds of chirping, "It's so nice here."

Sesshomaru nodded, though he disagreed.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru, "Do you live here alone ?"

Sesshomaru turned back to Rin, "Yeah."

Rin sighed with sadness, "Oh. I see, do you have any friends near by or anything ? You know, it's painful being alone."

_Do I.. have friends ?_

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No."

Rin turned to the side as he began to pick at the little flowers on the grass as a bird flew on her hand, "That's.. so sad.."

Rin began giggling at the sight of the bird, singing for her, lying on her hand.

_Sad .. ? Friends .. ?_

"What do you mean.. ?" Sesshomaru asked, puzzled.

Rin stood up as she put her arm out and the bird flew away, "I hate being alone. It's so lonely without some one to talk to, some one to love you, you know ?"

Sesshomaru sat in silence..

_Loneliness.. that word.._

"Lonely.. you say ?" Sesshomaru paused as he began looking at the ground.

Rin lay on Sesshomaru's shoulder, "But don't worry. I'll be your friend !"

Sesshomaru gasped, _A friend.._

Sesshomaru had the black rose hidden behind his back, he couldn't give it to her now.

_She's so.. warm.._

Rin turned and say as Sesshomaru's hands fiddled with the rose behind his hand.

"What that .. ?" Rin reached behind Sesshomaru's back as she pick up the rose.

"Ow !" Rin shouted.

_No ! What have I done !_

Sesshomaru began to panic as he took the rose back as he saw Rin sucking on her finger and gasped.

Rin giggled, "Don't worry, just got pricked."

Sesshomaru looked at the rose, because only he could see it was actually black. Suddenly, the rose began to turn red again.

_She.. purified it !_

Rin reached back over and took the rose from Sesshomaru's hand, "This rose, it's so beautiful."

Sesshomaru gasped as he finally took in her kindness. His eyes began to lighten from deep red to a crystal amber.

_She's.. she's right.._

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Rin smiled at him, "It's great to know you have some one to care for you, isnt it ?"

_How could this one girl change my whole perspective in everything ?_

"Y-Yeah.. it is.." Sesshomaru agreed as he looked to the sky.

Rin stood up as Sesshomaru did too.

"You know what ?" Rin asked with a big smile on her face.

"What ?" Sesshomaru replied.

Rin giggled as she poked Sesshomaru on the spot his heart would be, "At first I thought you were a real stone. Really dead guy. You seem okay."

Sesshomaru's heart began racing, _What is happening to me ?_

Rin began staring at the spaced out Sesshomaru, "Hey, and I haven't even seen you smile one bit ! Smile mister ! Right now !"

Sesshomaru forced a smile, _She's so.._

Rin began clapping as she danced around, "You look so cute when you smile !"

Sesshomaru stood in silence, _She's so.._

Rin began lying on the grass, laughing, "Ahaha, this is so fun ! It's so pretty here !"

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin as he slowly began to collapse on her as he wiped away the hair on her face, _She's so.._

"What are you doing .. ? .. !"

Sesshomaru put his mouth to her ear, "_Thank you.."_

He slowly pressed his lips onto Rin's as she left her eyes wide open, _What.. ?_

Sesshomaru let her lips go as he smiled, looking directly into her eyes.

_I'm finally.. not alone.._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it for this one shot. It moved really quickly yadayadaya. Well i hope you guys liked it anyways, review plz ! No flames. thank you.

-Janie


End file.
